Merry Christmas Princess!
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: This is a possible 3 part one-shot. A trilogy of some sorts. It is in dedication for the holidays and to my loyal fans/readers. Please note that this is not based upon my current fanfict "Kaze no Stigma Season 2!" I hope you all enjoy! Please R


**Part 1: Changes.  
**

**A one shot with two-three parts. A possible fanfict trilogy. Any events from my fanficts do not relate in any manner/have taken place before the making of this original fanfict.  
**

**Authors Note: Please do enjoy this one shot~! I wanted to do something special for all my loyal fans out there~! Happy Holidays minna~! Also it may seem sullen for this first part, but it's totally worth the read i hope c'x Also, this is sort of a countdown to new years fanfict! I will be posting the next chapter later on tonight, then before new years the third part will be posted~! Anyways, please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, own Kaze no Stigma!  
**

It is currently December 24th, 2012. Kannagi, Ayano was in the middle of Christmas gift shopping with her little cousin; Kannagi, Ren; when suddenly a call from a certain enjustushi user came in.

An annoyed expression was plastered on Ayano's face as she slowly took out her cell. She had a ringtone especially set for the man in question. She anxiously pressed talk and held the phone to her left ear. His voice. It rang in. She blushed, a soft scarlet color painted her face, and her heart began to race. She told Ren to look around the department store a bit more as she took the phone call in the back where the dressing rooms were.

"Ahh.. Kazuma. What is it? I don't have time for your games right now. Well hurry up and explain the reason for your call." Ayano, who went from annoyed hot-head to maiden-in-love, tried to compose herself. She was eager to know the reason why Kazuma had called, but at the same time, she was irritated, though she didn't know the reason why. It was just a natural becoming, she was usually always irritated at the narcissistic idiot, she knew he was, but on the inside she knew it was her way of showing her own affection towards him.

"Ayano. Listen. Jugo called me a few minutes ago. Apparently there was a youma spotted in downtown." Kazuma explained.

"Oh I see. Uhmm.. Any details, at the moment?"

"Kirika is at the head right now. Her underlings as well as herself are monitoring the area around, which leaves us with real business, taking care of that Youma. There isn't much at the moment, but the youma is fairly easy to handle, though it is rather large. Kirika also stated that it consumes anything in it's path, but that is all. We'll have to find out the rest for ourselves."

Ayano sighed. "Alright, we'll be there soon. Ren and I have to finish up here and we'll be there soon."

"Ahh, but why princess, i thought you always take the first opportunity to strike at what's handed to you?" Kazuma teased.

"Udasai ne.. I have no time for your bull Kazuma, it's Christmas eve." Ayano whined, frustrated.

"Hoy, don't get agitated princess. I was only questioning your recent change in attitude lately. You don't seem like the Ayano i used to know." Kazuma suggestively accused.

That got to Ayano. Her blushed deepened, she was irritated to the max, flustered, annoyed, how many other adjectives/similes, can describe the feeling she was feeling right now. But she had to admit.. Kazuma was right. She was behaving differently, than her usual self. She had matured. She hadn't really noticed this. Had Kazuma been... observing her all this time? Was she being tested? Was she "someone" in his eyes? Ayano dotted on her thoughts, until she heard an inpatient sigh from the man on the other end of the line. She shook her off her thoughts.

"Gomen Kazuma.."

"Hmmm. I'll pick Ren and you up in a bit. So finish whatever it is you're doing, I'll be there after re-surveying the area for a bit. Make sure you both are ready, there's no time for diddling around." Kazuma commanded.

"Alright.." Ayano felt uneasy. She didn't know why, but she just did. After hanging up on the phone call with Kazuma, Ayano called for a car to pick up the gifts she and Ren had bought.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ayano, when in reality it had only been about 10 minutes since she had last spoken to Kazuma, the enjutsushi user came from above and landed right in front of the two fujutsushi users.

"Nii San~!" Ren exclaimed as he ran to hug his older brother, but was stopped with the palm of Kazuma's hand plastered on his forehead. "Nii Saaaaan..." Ren whined as Kazuma pulled on his right cheek.

"Ahh, Ren." Kazuma smiled.

"Nii San~!" Ren mumbled after Kazuma pinched his cheek one last time.

"Kazuma!" Ayano called out. She had her arms crossed, her eyes averted in the other direction. She was tapping her foot impatiently. She had an irritated, yet uneasy expression on her face, Kazuma noticed this.

Kazuma frowned. He didn't like it when Ayano was like this. **_Ahh.. must i have to cheer up miss hot-head again? _**Kazuma then began walking towards slightly focused her sight to where Kazuma stood, right in front of her!

"K-K-KAZUMA!" Ayano spurted out, as she felt Kazuma tap her bum.

"Let's do great work today partner!" Kazuma have smiled, half smirked.

Ayano looked down in shame, embarrassment, she was not in the mood for something like this. She just wanted to finish Christmas shopping with Ren, then after go out for some cake and maybe karaoke with her friends; Nanase & Yukari. But now she had to spend most of her Christmas Eve with the very man she wanted to avoid during this time the most! Man, this was going to be a long day she thought. But she couldn't help giving into Kazuma's actions like always.

"Kazuma..."

"Hmm?" Kazuma looked on, he watched as the aura around Ayano faded into a dark crimson red.

"Prepare to meet an early death you in-despicable pervert!" Ayano then began to summon her prized Enraiha. "Materialize! Enraiha!" Ayano took her stance, then charged for Kazuma's left flank. Kazuma stopped the oncoming attack by snatching Ayano's wrist, causing her to miss her step and also causing Enraiha to un-summon itself. She fell into Kazuma's arms. Ren blushed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Ayano, don't just abruptly go into battle. We are in a public area and we are wasting minutes just standing here, doing nothing. I want enough of your moodiness. It's time for us to get to work. Come Ren!" Kazuma commanded as he waited for both Ayano and Ren to wrap their arms around his shoulders. "Ayano hold on tighter, or _you'll_ meet an abrupt end."

Ayano averted her eyes. A slight blush stained her cheeks. _**Well I wouldn't be feeling this way if it wasn't for** **you...** _Ayano tightened her hold on Kazuma's Right shoulder as they began to lift off from the ground. She gazed at Kazuma's expression. Stoic, bold, yet she can sense something a little different. _**Kazuma has changed as well.** _That's right. Ayano had also been watching Kazuma. Noticing every little detail. _**I wonder what has caused me to fall in love with him... this much...?** _Ayano thought as she closed her eyes and softly smiled. Kazuma glanced at her, and he too, smiled.

After soaring through the skies above their city, Kazuma landed both Ayano and Ren at where Kirika had set up home-base.

"I will survey the area. Wait here and have Kirika fill you in on the detai-" Kazuma's sentence was cut off by the shrills of the civilians near by. **Shit..** Kazuma thought as he started lifting off from the ground. "Get details from Kirika! And head towards the southern part of downtown! I will hold off the youma!"

"B-But Kazuma!" Ayano bellowed out.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, Ren, and everyone!" Kazuma simply replied.

_**But we're partners... I thought we we were partners! Aren't we on the same level now? **_Ayano thought as she watched Kazuma swoop off without letting her reply.

**Next part in this epic Holiday Trilogy. Part 2: An External/Internal Battle. **

**It will be out in no time, look forward to it you guise~! And tell what you think! Also please look at my user profile for news/updates!  
**

**And for all who read Kaze no Stigma Season 2! A new chapter will hopefully be posted on New Year's day or the day after ^ ^ Look forward, because I know it's been awhile~!  
**


End file.
